The Niece, Nokagura
by AnimeLuv4evr
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP!Takes place after the Raditz fights Goku and loses.How would it affect DBZ if Nokagura, Raditz’s daughter was in the picture?A full blooded female saiyan, is she a little much for the DBZ gang? Plz read and review!
1. The Death Of 'The Survivor'

**(A/N:) Chibi-San here! Well This is my second fanfic I've written**! **Plz review, I need some feeback. This AU that mean alternate universe but it's not too far from the orignal DBZ story line, just adding some twist, new characters and so on... I got inspiration from a fellow author on her username is InuSaiyan007, she's a great author in my opinion and if you have time plz check her out as well. Plz tell me if good or bad, plz no flames but if you feel it's nessacery then go on. I promise if you review me I will review you in return. I do have another fanfic so if you have even more time plz read it, it's very short so you know help a fellow writer out!**

**I thought of this idea out of no where, seriously. It wouldn't get out of my head so I began to write: so here it is. I promise I'll update soon too! This will be a nice long fanfic too! Well just letting you know, I DO NOT OWN DBZ! ONLY MY ORIGNAL CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T IN THE STORY YET! sorry chappie is short!**

Chapter 1 The Death Of 'The Suvivor'

Raditz knew it was the end, as he stared at the namek who would be his and his brother's death. Raditz struggled for Goku to let go but Goku didn't budge. So many things were running through his head, thoughts of the woman he left behind. He could barely concentrate through Goku shouting to blast them both and to do it quickly. He was going to sacrifice himself all for the sake of his friends, son and his wife.

How pathetic, Raditz 'The Survivor', a great saiyan warrior as Prince Vegeta has once called him, was to be killed by his younger brother and a green man!

No, he couldn't die! He promised, he promised the woman he wouldn't let Frieza have her, that he would leave her.

If only he could say goodbye to the only person he was ever close to, to his love. As he stared at indicting beam cannon, he must somehow explain to Goku why he must live. For love, but to be at the mercy of his younger brother, never!

As Goku prepared for the final blow, he felt Raditz's ki drop and a cold aurora around them both. Was this death? Goku thought. No it was Raditz, he stopped struggling, it was almost as if he was giving up. Goku still held tight.

"For my friends, my son, ChiChi." Goku said as he saw the beam coming towards them.

It was like everything was in slow motion, the beam and his soon death.

Raditz smiled slightly and said "Brother,"

"Huh?" Goku questioned.

Raditz didn't have enough time to explain why he must live, for the woman he left, so he quietly whispered "Have you ever really loved a woman?"

With those seven words, Goku knew everything Raditz wanted to say but there was only one thing Goku could say:

"I'm Sorry."

Was all Goku said before their doom and that was it.


	2. He Promised Part 1

**I updated for those waiting! I made it long like I promised! I make it longer but I thought I was going To make it longer but I said nah, I'll just make a part 2! Lol well here it is plz review!**

Chapter 2 He Promised Part 1

(: Far In Space:)

Deep in space, a spaceship guided itself through the vast galaxy with no particular destination. In a small room, a woman stood beside a window, staring into space. The stars seemed to gather around the ship, stars of all colors and sizes. The site was breathtaking but the woman, Norriko wasn't impressed. She was looking for any site of a ship that held her man.

Norriko had midnight hair that reached her waist, coal eyes as any saiyan woman, thin but muscular figure and a tail, black not brown. She wore saiyan armor and white gloves.

Norriko was the last female saiyan warrior but that did not make her special to Frieza, she was the same as any of his slaves.

"Norriko Tsugaru, report to Central! I repeat Norriko Tsugaru, report to Central ASAP!" echoed through the ship.

Norriko walked calmly out of her room and into the hall. She wasn't one to follow orders but she knew the repercussions if she didn't. It didn't matter what would happen to her but she wasn't just looking out for herself anymore. She looked back to her room and felt her heart drop.

:FlashBack 

Norriko felt as though she could die, she hadn't ever felt so scared. She clenched Raditz's hand as if it could keep him from going.

"RADITZ! Don't you leave me!" Norriko yelled.

Raditz had no choice, Frieza was sending him to go to the backwater planet where his brother was.

"Onna, I'll just be gone for awhile, I'll be back. I promise." Raditz said turning away from Norriko.

He couldn't look at her. She was in so much pain, he couldn't stand her tears.

"I just don't have a good feeling about this, Raditz. It doesn't feel right." Norriko said as tear escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

There was a moment of silence, Raditz didn't have a good feeling about it either especially with all the nightmares he has been having. He didn't tell this because he knew she would freak out about it.

Raditz still had his back to her.

"I promise…" Raditz whispered.

As he was about to leave he felt her embrace him, her arms shaking, shivering then she let go.

Norriko closed her eyes and prayed that he would just go, disappear. She couldn't watch him leave, again.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

:End Of FlashBack 

"NORRIKO TSUGARA REPORT TO CENTRAL ASAP!" echoed through the halls once again, ending Norriko's flashback.

Before she continued walking, she wiped the stray tear just under her eye. She walked into Central, where it seemed a meeting with all slave warriors, was being held. All eyes fell upon her.

"So Norriko, I'm guessing you didn't hear the intercom," Frieza said as he tapped his fingers on his chair.

"I did sir," Norriko replied not looking him straight in the eye.

"So you intended to ignore my order?" Frieza yelled causing some warriors to jump.

"And what order was that?" Norriko rudely asked.

The room gasped.

"THE ORDER TO REPORT TO CENTRAL, YOU DISOBEDIANT GIRL!" Frieza yelled.

"Feh, I came didn't I?" Norriko said sarcastically with a grin.

Frieza didn't say a word. Stealthy and quickly he flew towards Norriko and kicked her side and as she fell to the floor, he kicked her again towards the wall. She slid across the room and hit hard into the wall.

"Remember girl, who is the boss, who is your master! This goes for all of you, who want to disobey me," Frieza addressed to the other warriors "You all will face the same punishment!"

Norriko tried to get up but felt this unbearable surge through her body, enabling her to move any more but foolishly refusing to give up, she tries again to get up. She collapses and begins to cough up blood.

Frieza smiles and begins to talk to Norriko again "Weird Norriko, how your attitude has changed dramatically. You never were so blunt and brave to address me in such a manner. So 'tough' you are now…"

Norriko laughs and responds "You do have a tendency to 'toughen' people up."

"True true but no that's not it. I think it's Raditz who has influenced you. Yes, you have been spending a lot of time with him. Haven't you?" Frieza says as he walks towards the fallen Norriko.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Norriko utters as she holds her stomach.

_I'm so stupid. I should have kept my mouth shut! Thank Kami he didn't hit my stomach…_

"You know DAMN well what I'm talking about! Norriko I'm not stupid, do you think I know what's going on, on MY SHIP!" Frieza bursts in rage.

Norriko stays quiet. Frieza stands directly over Norriko and spits on her.

"Little whore!" Frieza comments as he puts his foot on her head smushing it against the steel floor.

"Dirty slut! If it wasn't for the pure blooded saiyan in your stomach I would kill you now!" Frieza roared in anger.

Norriko gasped.

_He knows! How could he know?_

"You are so unruly, bad-mannered and foolish. And you wonder why Raditz left you and wonder why he doesn't love you! He knew you are pregnant and still left of his free will!" Frieza laughed.

Norriko stood up, feeling her heart break into small pieces.

"He used you for sex and that's it. You are a mistake!"

:FlashBack 

Norriko snuck into Raditz's room, he was expecting it. She had been doing this lately.

"What are you doing here, onna?" Raditz asked as he turned on the lights.

"Guess…" Norriko smiled.

Norriko unfastened and took off her belt. Raditz smiled slightly but turned away. Norriko grabbed him from his waist and gently kissed his shoulders. Raditz turned to her and pushed her off.

"This is a mistake…" Raditz said.

"And yesterday night…." Norriko asked as she stepped closer to him.

"A mistake…"

"And the day before that?"

"I've made a lot of mistakes…"

Norriko stepped back hurt. She still stared into his eyes, telling him in silence she loved him.

Raditz gazed into her eyes and telling her in silence, he loved her too. Raditz didn't want to get hurt but he felt he could handle it but most of all didn't want to hurt her. He felt if he didn't stop this relationship, it was inevitable but he always gave in to her.

His tail wrapped around her.

Norriko smiled in relief.

Raditz lightly kissed her.

Norriko grabbed his long hair, pulling him closer to her.

Raditz throws her on to the bed and lies on top of her.

Caressing her face, he whispers "I love you."

:End Of FlashBack 

"YOU LIE FRIEZA! He loves me!" Norriko yells.

"I know I'm a terrible liar." Frieza snickered.

Frieza sat back on his chair.

"And that's why it's heartbreaking to tell you, your lover is DEAD." Frieza said with a straight face.

"What?" Norriko questioned hoping it was a dream.

"He's dead…ha ha ha Saiyan baka couldn't even finish his mission. Pathetic…" Frieza commented as it was nothing.

"In other business, Vegeta will be arriving shortly with Nappa to report on his last mission before he takes off again to finish Raditiz's mission-" Frieza began but Norriko wasn't listening anymore, she didn't care.

_Dead…dead? He can't be dead? No no no…_

Norriko ran out of Central and to her room. She buries herself in her pillow and sobs.

_He has a child and he doesn't even know it. He promised! He promised!_

"HE PROMISED!" Norriko screamed.

She continued to sob and all she could ask herself was why…

**Remember to review! Plz!**


	3. You Know It's Raining'

_**(AN:) HiHi! I updated! And it's short! Sorry! But here it is and this I repeat this is not He Promised Part2. Just had to get that out of the way and I don't own dbz so don't sue me. If you did you'd up with a yellow skittle and my homework lol! well thank you all reviewers! plz enjoy!**_

Chapter 3 'You Know It's Raining'

****

_**(Back On Earth)**_

Deep in the depths of the dry desert, beyond the vast green prairies and shimmering river, laid Raditz. Where he had fallen was grave and when he would begin to decompose the stray animals and birds would feast on him. The wind raged and scattered the dirt and rustled the few bushes there. The skies had darkened and clouds gathered, it seemed that the drought would end today and the clouds were the only ones who would cry for him. Or at least that's what he thought.

Drops of rain began to fall; gently waking Raditz from what he thought was eternal sleep. The small animals stepped from the shadows and stood in the rain, thanking Kami for every drop of rain. Rain came down harder and faster like little rocks were falling from the sky. Raditz still laid on the ground that was soon turning into mud, still believing if he woke that he would have to face his sins in hell.

The rain pushed on, filling his mouth full of water, drowning him. Raditz immediately woke up, coughing up a mixture of water and blood. The animals scattered seeing what they thought was dead was alive.

Raditz opened his eyes and they were better left closed, for there was so much rain that everything was a blur. Raditz slid his hand down to his stomach where the beam cannon would of shot through him. He felt a opening but not one to come out the other side. Raditz was numb and couldn't feel much pain but knew he was bleeding, a lot.

_I'm not dead? _

Raditz sat in the rain, contemplating this question but then it hit him.

_Yes, I remember. My power but I didn't know it was this strong. _

"Hmph," Raditz mumbled with a satisfied grin.

_I will die soon, if I keep bleeding like this. My power can't work miracles._

The rain dimmed down to where you can see. Raditz looked around, his vision was better but fading.

Raditz was so preoccupied with the idea that he was dying he did not notice, a woman walking in the rain head his way. Raditz laughed at how ironic his predicament was.

_I developed a power that has saved my life but doesn't work fully. So I will die anyways! _

"You know its raining sir." A blonde woman with ocean blue eyes said with a a smile.

Raditz jumped and turned as quickly as possible. Then moan from the pain in his stomach.

"I'm not stupid. I know it's raining!" Raditz moaned.

The woman giggled and shaded Raditz under her Purple umbrella.

"Did I startle you? Dreadful sorry! May I ask why you are out here?" The woman said as she giggled.

Raditz tried to hide his injury with his hand and then finally really looked at the woman that shaded him. She was beautiful, her short blonde hair, blue eyes and short fragile body. Raditz shock his head and remembered:

_She's human…_

"Sir? Are you okay?" the woman asked.

The woman got to her knees to get a better look at this man she found. She put her hair behind her ears and moved his hair aside. Raditz tensed up but didn't feel in any danger.

_I could break her easily…_

The woman stayed kneeled down and her cheerful expression never left her face till she noticed that he was bleeding.

"Dear Kami, you are hurt!" The woman shouted the obvious.

As the last word she said, he felt dizzy.

"No duh, you baka!" Raditz yelled as he fell unconscious.


	4. He Promised Part 2

**Here it is! Enjoy! I worked real hard so plz review! It's kinda sad to bare with it! Now here:**

Chapter 4 He Promised Part 2

(:Back In Space:)

"Prepare To Be Boarded!" a familiar voice echoed through the intercom and filled the halls with cheer.

Norriko sat at the edge of her bed, she wasn't crying but much worse, she was broken. She hadn't moved from the bed for hours, she just sat their in agony.

Her room was filled with things from an old life, a life on Vegetasei. She had pictures of her lost family, friends and her beloved, Raditz. Frieza didn't approve of all the things that reminded him of Vegetasei but he really saw no danger since Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans had little memory of his old life.

Norriko could her footsteps running to her room. A man stood in front of her door, breathing heavily with a smile on his face.

"Prince Vegeta is here!" the alien warrior shouted excitedly not knowing of the great pain Norriko was going through. Everyone would anticipate the Prince's arrivial, for some strange reason, only Vegeta gave them all something no money could buy, hope.

Norriko still sat on her bed.

"Norriko? Are you okay?" The warrior asked in worriment.

The man was from a planet in the 2nd galaxy, a race of demons, fierce warriors fit for Frieza's army. His planet was destroyed also because of their refusal of the demon people to join in free will. The man was about 6'4 and very muscular. He had light brownish blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt and black pants with a yellow belt.

"Nothing's wrong Kasumyo. Leave!" Norriko commanded.

Kasumyo still approached; slowly he sauntered closer to her.

"You mustn't have heard me…LEAVE!" Norriko yelled as she threw a pillow at him followed by various things she could get her hands on.

Kasumyo dodged as many things as he could and then ran out of the room. When he left many warriors and what was left of the Saiyan race ran through the hallways to greet Prince Vegeta.

As the hours went on she stayed by herself thinking of what the hell she was going to do without him.

(:FlashBack:)

Norriko sat on Raditz's bed, thinking of how she could put all her thoughts into sentences that actually made sense. Raditz stood next to the large rectangular window on the other side of the room.

"Norriko, why have you came here?" Raditz said bluntly.

Norriko fumbled with her words and fidgeted nervously, this was a big step.

_Just say it Norriko. Just spit it out!_

Raditz grew more and more impatient as the time past and she still hadn't said anything.

"SPIT IT OUT! Damn It Norriko!" Raditz roared causing Norriko to jump.

"Raditz I came here to say is that. I…" Norriko drifted.

Raditz stared out the window and continued to take deep breathes for it annoyed him that she was mumbling her words.

"Raditz I-" Norriko began.

"Don't say it!" Raditz interrupted as if he knew what she was going to say.

Norriko looked at him with confused look on her face.

"I love you! Raditz-" Norriko confessed but was interrupted again by Raditz.

"Stop! Norriko don't be stupid! Don't say it cause you don't mean it. There is no hope for us…" Raditz said walking away from the window.

There was silence. Raditz took off his chest armor and sat on the opposite edge of where Norriko was sitting. He sighed and Norriko stood up.

"Raditz, if you don't love me in return, I can understand but don't tell what I mean and don't! I know I love you!" Norriko exclaimed.

Norriko walked to the window. Tears fell from her eyes and they shined in the starlight like perfect diamonds.

"I know because when I gaze upon the stars I understand their true beauty and that they're not just planets. Now I understand why the sky is blue and the grass is green. You never see clearly till you're in love…" Norriko went on.

Raditz sat on the bed, he had wished for her talk, now he wished she'd shut up.

"Onna, The stars are planets and planets are stars. The grass is green and the sky is blue because it just is. Being in love doesn't mean you see clearer, it means you look upon the world with shut eyes. OPEN YOU GOD DAMN EYES, NORRIKO!" Raditz roared.

Norriko shook her head, disagreeing with the stubborn saiyan.

"Stop it, Norriko! Don't you shake your head. Norriko, are we in the position to be in love? Huh? No! We are slaves, Norriko get that through your thick head. What do you expect to come out this? Huh? That we'll get married, fuck and have kids? Live Happy ever after? What do you want to do? Repopulate the Saiyan race or have more poor souls born into our way of life? What is it?" Raditz yelled in a furious rage.

Norriko wept and took the verbal lashing from Raditz. It was so hurtful.

"I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I CARE! Cause I do! That's it, that's all…" Norriko sobbed as she got to her knees.

Norriko just kept saying over and over again "I didn't think that far, I just wanted you to know I love you, that's it".

Raditz stood strong trying to prove that nothing could happen with them but as he watched her cry and mumble junk to herself, he felt bad for the things he said. He always forgot how much weaker women were mentally then men. Raditz's heart felt differently then what his mind told him to say. He knew what she meant. Yes, he did know, now why the stars were so beautiful and why the sun of the nine planet galaxy shined so brightly. Yes, he loved her and he wanted to live happily ever after with her but under Frieza's control, it would never happen. They had to get out first, to defeat Frieza but how?

Raditz got to his knees and embraced Norriko, holding her close to his heart, so that she knew his heart beat was the same as hers.

Norriko embraced back. There they were in each others' arms not knowing where to go from there.

(:End Of FlashBack:)

Norriko sobbed harder, hating herself and Raditz, for leaving and for never telling her, his feelings.

_Maybe he never cared…_

Norriko wiped her eyes and then turned her head towards the door. She heard boots stride against the metal floor in the hallway and another pair of boots behind the other. The closer they got the louder the noise, immediately she knew who it was.

In the darkness she saw a slight outline of two men, one enormously big (big meaning muscular) man and a young man stood in front. The young man turn on the lights.

"Still moaning over long haired saiyan, Raditz?" the young man questioned in a flat tone.

Norriko turned her head and answered angrily "Prince Vegeta? What else am I suppose to do?"

"Don't go back talking to your prince, girl!" Nappa roared shaking his fist.

"Let me tell you something woman, you know very well that Raditz would be disgusted the way you are acting! He always wanted to get out of here and rebel against Frieza, carry out his dream with us! He would want his child to live a free life!" Vegeta snapped.

"What are you proposing Prince Vegeta?" Norriko asked as a smirk took form upon her wet face.

Vegeta looked up at Nappa, who was not sure where the conversation was leading.

"A Revolution…" was all that Vegeta said as he walked out Norriko's room.

Nappa glanced at Norriko and Norriko glanced back, confusingly. A tear fell from her eyes but not of sadness but of happiness. Those sweet words, she waited too long but wasn't ready to live up to.

Nappa gave off an evil grin and followed Vegeta down the hall.

A revolution? A revolution…finally…wait no. No no not now.

(:Flashback:)

Raditz was only a teenager.

'Getting them while they're young and stupid, is always best.' was Frieza motto.

Raditz trained with the best and once trained with the Prince, which was an honor. He barely talked, only if he was forced to.

"Raditz!" A tall lime green man with warrior armor on addressed.

Raditz slowly turned around and then saw it was the general and immediately saluted.

"Yes, sir!" Raditz responded.

The lime green man name was Toto but he never liked being called that. Everyone called him, General and if anyone would call him by his real name, they were in for it. He had unusual large fists and a large really shiny head. A shiny head you always wanted to make fun of but then you thought of those large fists and decided it would be best not to say anything.

"Raditz, you have an assignment." The General said with a slight chuckle.

Raditz nodded.

"What's the assignment sir?" Raditz asked with an evil eye, he didn't like the look General was giving him.

"She is your assignment." General laughed as he stepped to the side to reveal a young saiyan girl with long black hair, a black tail wrapped around the General's leg and a face of pure innocence.

"This is your first training assignment, so we'll be grading you on your progress with her. Do your best or their will be chastisement. Good luck Raditz!" The General warned as he pulled the little saiyan girl off his leg and walked away.

"Hmph, Follow me." Raditz said frustrated.

_Years later _

That little girl grew up into a cruel world of slavery. Raditz trained her well and The General was impressed with her improvement, even Frieza.

"Norriko, Faster! No! Do it again! Faster!" Raditz ordered as Norriko tried again and again to get Raditz's guard down.

"I said FASTER ! Damn it, Norriko!" Raditz yelled at her.

Norriko could barely breathe, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"I need a break Raditz." Norriko shouted while she breathed heavily.

Raditz rolled his eyes at Norriko who was sweating profusely. She was wearing just a small shirt and shorts to train so it wouldn't weigh her down and Raditz was wearing heavy weighing armor for his own training.

"Okay but you'll owe me three hours of training later!" Raditz reminded her.

Norriko smiled, she could always make him say yes to her every demand. Norriko jumped on Raditz and hugged him.

"Thank you, you little girly saiyan man!" She said with enormous smile planted on her sweet face.

She loved calling him girly saiyan man because of his long hair. Raditz sighed and pushed the teenage Norriko off him.

Norriko liked to push his buttons but today something was on his mind. She asked about it repeatedly but it didn't get anywhere just got her more hours training. Raditz walked out of the training designation area and Norriko followed. She knew something was wrong but what?

Norriko trailed behind him and when he would turn around to check if anyone was following him, she'd hide behind the door of the other warriors' accommodations. She was doing well but then she felt a large hand grab her shoulder.

She shrieked and her saiyan instinct told her to hit. She swung her fist with her eyes shut but the man blocked it.

"Whoa! Little lady, why are following Raditz? Huh?" The General winked as he slapped her back.

Raditz heard her scream and ran to her aid.

"Norriko, what's wrong? Were you following me?" Raditz asked.

"Raditz, you need to accompany the King, the Prince and their body guards to meet with Frieza in five minutes!" The General told Raditz in slight urgency.

Raditz nodded and began on his way but stopped and turned to the General.

"Can she come?" Raditz asked in embarrassed tone.

The General's smile enlarged and then he looked at Norriko, who began to blush.

The General nodded and with that gesture, Raditz grabbed Norriko's hand and took off running.

Raditz ran down the halls as fast his legs could take him, dragging Norriko behind him. He didn't want to be late and let The King down but it was inevitable.

Norriko followed behind Raditz but Norriko wasn't focusing on where they were going but on Raditz's hand that was holding hers. She could feel the heat being expelled from her cheeks. Then she tripped over step in the hall and almost fell to her knees but Raditz pulled her up and kept on running.

"Come on, Norriko! Focus!" Raditz shouted to her.

_Why is he running so fast? I mean I know that he doesn't want to be late to accompany the King but just seems he knows something. Maybe I'm just paranoid._

Ahead Raditz could see the King's bodyguards trail behind the King and Prince. Raditz slowed down and followed. He didn't let go of Norriko's hand, he held on tighter as if he didn't want to lose her.

"What's wrong?" Norriko whispered in worriment.

"It's happening." He replied in a low stern tone.

"What's gonna happen?" Norriko asked.

He didn't answer her and Norriko was scared.

_What's happening?_

It was silent like some one died. Norriko could hear alittle what Frieza was saying to King Vegeta but not enough. Norriko didn't how long she stood there by Radiz, it was sort of threatening. Norriko looked up at Raditz and he was mumbling something.

"Father…Please think before you do it…please Father." Was all Norriko could hear.

Then Frieza began to yell which caused all of us to jump, Norriko wanted to cry, it reminded her of how her parents were killed.

Raditz suddenly pushed his way through the guards, concerned that something was happening and he saw something so horrifying that it took his breath away.

Frieza shot a blast through King Vegeta's chest, every hope and dream died with King Vegeta for both Raditz and the saiyan race. Prince Vegeta at first didn't say anything and his eyes filled with tears but then Raditz could feel his ki raise higher than any level anyone could comprehend. Raditz held Prince Vegeta back but Frieza wanted him to attack, so he pushed on.

"Let him go. I don't mind killing him too. He wouldn't have the gutsto hit me!" Frieza taunted.

Norriko stood there frozen, barely breathing. She fell to her knees feeling cold tears fall from eyes. Her knees throbbing from hitting the metal floor and her heart sank to the bottom of her chest.

_No No No……_

Norriko saw it replay over and over in her, the blast blow through his armor, him falling to the ground, the look on his face, the blood and Frieza's laugh. Norriko crunched up in a ball and kept shaking her head.

_No No No…_

"What are you doing here, girl?" Frieza yelled.

Norriko didn't answer.

"Don't make me ask twice!" Frieza warned.

Norriko looked up with tears streaming down her face, "I with…I'm with R-Raditz," she said shaking.

Before Frieza could say another word to Norriko, a blast was heard in the background, not in the ship but outside.

"Damn you Bardock!" Frieza muttered to himself. "I'll be back," he said with an evil grin.

Frieza left in his transporter and you could see him in space, in the distance. Raditz ran to Norriko's side. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how so he just caressed her back.

"I didn't mean for you to see that…" Raditz assured her.

Norriko nodded a "I know'. She turned to Vegeta who was still standing there.

"YOU SHOULD OF JUST LET ME BE! YOU SHOULD LET ME DESTROY HIM!" Prince Vegeta screamed at Raditz.

Raditz didn't say anything, he wasn't suppose to talk back to the Prince. After Raditz didn't say anything, Vegeta walked away into the dark halls.

Norriko looked around and gazed at the large windows surrounding the control center, gazing at Vegetasei, for some reason it was never as beautiful as it was now.

_The King died protecting you, Vegetasei…that is a wonderful thing._

Norriko watched Frieza confront a group of saiyans.

_That's kinda weird, what's going on?_

Raditz wasn't paying attention, he was holding Norriko in his arms and tears fell from his eyes.

"Norriko, we'll get out of here. I promise we'll be free like we once were. Frieza will die but only when we are stronger will we win. I promise!" Raditz promised as he wiped his eyes.

Norriko looked at him then looked at Frieza. Frieza stuck out his finger and a ki blast began to form around it.

"What's going on, Raditz?" Norriko confusingly asked.

Raditz turned to her and she pointed at Frieza. Raditz jumped up and watched cautiously.

"No father, back away. Back away, Go!" Raditz said to himself.

He watched but he knew his father wouldn't leave.

"What's he doing?" Norriko questioned as she stood up and wiped her tears.

Frieza sent the ki blast towards Bardock and the other group of saiyans. Norriko's heart pounded against her chest.

"NOOOO! Father!" Raditz yelled pounding against the glass.

"Oh Kami, no! No More BloodShed!" Norriko cried holding Raditz from leaving to die with his father.

All they could do was watch, the brave saiyans fade away and die a slow painful death. Raditz fell to his knees and let his tears fall, for the first time in his whole life he cried openly. Norriko was sobbing loudly and mumbled through her whimpering "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him and told him repeatedly that she was sorry. She glanced at the ki blast, it was still there.

_What is that monster, Frieza doing now?_

She realized what his real plan was.

She shook Raditz and he stared at the ki blast.

"It's heading for…Vegetasei." He concluded.

"It couldn't…he wouldn't" She fumbled.

They watched their only home disappear. Everything they ever had, gone. They both had never felt so alone and helpless.

"I promise Norriko, we will get freedom, together."

(:End of FlashBack:)

**Hope you liked it! I made it long, don't know if that's good or bad. Plz tell if it's good! Review! I'll update soon.**


	5. Show Me

_**Chapter 5 Show Me**_

_(:Back On Earth:)_

In the darkness, all Raditz could hear was that girl with the short blonde hair.

"The sunset is absolutely beautiful. You should see it. Open your eyes and watch the sunset with me."

Raditz was confronted by nightmares, his close encounter with death and when he didn't think he could go on but then he heard her voice again.

"Today, the birds sang for me and I fed them too. The days have been cloudless since you came into my life and each day seems to be more stunning then the last, if only you could see it. Please get better."

Weeks must've past but she still urged Raditz to wake up.

"When I was little I use to gaze at the stars till I couldn't keep my eyes open. Once I slept out there, my father was so furious. giggles a little So tell me your story, I'm all ears."

Then Raditz started to follow her voice.

_Keep talking. Show me…the way out._

"What is your name? Sir, I'm so tired of calling you that. Well my name is Machi."

Raditz smiled slightly.

_Machi…_

Raditz eyes fluttered and finally he escaped the dark place. His vision was blurry but in time came back. It was night time and he could see the stars from the window. He looked at his surroundings, a white room with Shoji sliding doors and next to him, that girl. The girl who showed him the way out and she sat on a desk chair and rested her head on the desk table.

_How long had she been there?_

Raditz sat up feeling a slight pain in his stomach. She had taken care of him but why?

Machi began to stir, making little noises as she moved around in her chair.

"Sir…" Machi muttered.

When she to started open her eyes, Raditz immediately laid down and closed his eyes as if he were sleeping.

"Sir, the stars are out. Don't you want to see them and be upon their beauty? I can't fall asleep. Would you tell me story or sing me a song so that I may fall asleep listening to your voice?" Machi whispered still resting her head in her arms.

Raditz opened his eyes somewhat, just enough to see her. The moon gently caressed her face and glistened when tears fell from her eyes.

For another month all Raditz did was pretend he was still cataleptic, it seemed that every time he told himself that he would tell her that he was okay, she would speak and he held it off, telling himself he would do it tomorrow. When she wouldn't notice he would open his eyes and stare at her unknowingly.

Machi took care of him and provided him with everything that she thought he needed. She would carry on a conversation of course it was all one sided but it was all the same. She prayed and prayed that one day would wake. She wished on every star that he would be okay. One day a thought came to mind that 'when he woke up, he wouldn't be everything she thought him up to be' but that thought lasted about a half second till she laid eyes on her "Sir".

_Will she ever give up on me? Would she wait an eternity just to see me open my eyes?_

The night fell fast and Machi walked into the room where Raditz was resting. A storm had broken loose with any warning, lighting was flashing everywhere she turned, raining like there was no tomorrow and thunder so loud it even scared Raditz but the lighting flashed a dark blue. She gazed at him with longing eyes. She laid beside Raditz, she held him in her arms and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so scared Sir. Its nights like these that I wish I had some one to comfort me. When I was little, when it would storm like this, I use to sleep with my father, he would sing to me and I would hold him this exact way and he would hold me too. I miss that." Machi whispered with sorrow in her voice.

Thunder boomed and lighting lighted the room, Machi jumped.

"Do you have no one to look forward to seeing? Is this why you won't wake?" Machi asked, raising her head up to look at Raditz's face.

_No I don't or at least I don't remember…_

Machi got up and took Raditz's hand.

"If you don't wake up today or tomorrow, I'll wait. I'll wait until you find something worth waking up for…" Machi lightly said as she got up and started to saunter to the door," Even if I have to wait forever."

Raditz opened his eyes slightly to watch her walk out of the room. Raditz look up at the ceiling.

_That crazy girl will never give up._

"Forever?" Raditz mimicked.

"Yes, forever" Machi said.

Raditz quickly turned to the door and it seemed Machi never left. Raditz turned away and turned a light shade of red.

"How long did you know?" Raditz asked.

" When I knew, was when I was holding your hand, you squeezed it when the thunder roared." She said with a smile.

Silence filled the room and all Raditz could do was curse his stupidity. Machi walked back in the room clenching her dress.

"I'm glad you finally have awaken. I'm glad…I didn't have to wait forever." She commented still with that wide smile upon her face also blushing ferociously.

_Trust me I wasn't gonna have you wait that long…_

"Goodnight sir." Machi said and bowed her head and just as she was about to step out the door, Raditz spoke.

"My name is…Raditz." Raditz quickly corrected.

Machi pleasingly turned around and said again, "Good night…Raditz."

"Good night…Machi." Raditz replied.

Machi smile got wider and left the room.

Raditz put his hand on his forehead and stared at the door.

_I'm such a baka…_

Machi laid on her bed with her heart fluttering, beating against her chest.

_Yes, he's finally awake._

Machi smiled and shut her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Raditz woke to the smell of blossoming flowers and food, ah yes food, something he hasn't had in a long time. Raditz stepped out of bed and out the room following the heavenly scent to the backyard of the house. Outside, Machi sat on the ground tending to the flowers. The sun beating on her back and her blonde hair was being gently caressed by the slight breeze. Raditz stood at the door, stunned by her beauty.

Machi put her hair behind her ear and turned to the door. Her eyes wide and mouth dropped. Raditz stood strong, muscles glistened in the sunlight and her long black hair flowed in the wind, he looked like a god. The pink peddles of the Japanese trees, fell from the trees and danced in the air. No one spoke a word, the only thing you could here was the ever so enlightening silence. Silence was enough to explain what words couldn't.

Raditz stepped forward cautiously like if he would of walked into a battle. Machi stood up slowly, tilting her hat upward. As the wind hit her, her dress that came to her knees, pressed against her body and Raditz continued to walk towards her. Machi searched her mind for the right thing to say.

"Good Morning!" Machi greeted loudly and regrettably.

_That sounded so stupid!_

"What's that smell?" Raditz replied, sniffing the air.

"What smell?" Machi questioned not knowing what he was referring to.

Raditz sniffed the air, following his nose closer to Machi then he realized it was her that smelled so good.

Machi stepped up to Raditz's face and smiled.

"Can I show you my garden?" Machi questioned with a tint of red in her cheeks.

"Show me this garden…" Raditz said in an unusual way.

Machi grabbed his hand and pulled him throughout the yard, showing him varies types of flowers and plants. The smile never left her face and his hand never left the grasp of hers. Raditz hadn't ever been shown this way of life, a peaceful life, undisturbed by terror and pain. He couldn't have been any closer to heaven.

Raditz reminisced about the things she use to say to him and he was curious.

"Oh, Raditz the sun is going to set any minute!" Machi exclaimed.

She held his hand and pulled him close. She pointed to the light pink and orange sun, which was set over horizon ever so perfectly.

He clenched her hand and whispered "Show me the untainted skies. Show me the heavenly sun set over the hills. Show me the sunrise, the stars, the moon and show me the reason why I woke up."

Machi gazed into his eyes, waiting for her to wake up from this wonderful dream but still she stood in front of her 'sir'.

Through the months they had been in each other's company, this was the first day they had actually spent together. She had given him something he never had, something that made him felt as if they've known each other for years, some kind of magnetism that no one else could him and he grew to love her for that.

He had totally forgotten of his past life, it was as if he was reborn and it was as if he had a second chance at a free life.

During the months that follow, Raditz found himself asking for her to show him more and more things. Then he finally gathered up the courage to ask her to show him love…

And she said "Everyday that we have been together, that's all I've shown you…"

He looked into her eyes and said "You were the reason…"

"…the reason why I woke up."

In the moon's shadow they kissed, a kiss of true love and happiness.

The two lovers gazed at the stars they've both seen before but this time when they gazed at the stars, the stars had new meaning.

Raditz was reborn with a new life and personality, he was finally happy….

**_Sorry took so long to write but it's here and I hope everyone enjoys it. Plz understand the reason why Raditz is OC is cause he doesn't remember any of his past life, so he's new man practically. Trust me it won't last long! R&R Sorry so short! I promise it'll be longer next time!_**


End file.
